Ronal
| species = Atlantean | gender = Male | hair color = Blond | eye color = Green | relatives = | affiliation = * Conservatory of Sorcery * Atlantean purists * Ocean-Master | powers = Hydrokinesis | equipment = Water-Bearers | first = c14 | voice = }} Ronal is a student at the Conservatory of Sorcery and a purist. Physical appearance Ronal is a human Atlantean with Caucasian skin, blond hair and blue eyes. He has sharp facial features. He wears a formfitting suit which consists of green knee-length pants and a matching green sleeveless shirt. The thigh and chest parts of his clothes are black, set off by golden bands. History 2010 Ronal joined some of his classmates to welcome Kaldur'ahm's friends, but as soon as he found himself "outnumbered" (as King Sha'ark called it), he left. Ronal and his friends, Chian, Wyynde and M'Chiste, were planning to mark their classmates when King Sha'ark attacked him. Sha'ark and Lori Lemaris accused them of being purists. The fight was stopped by Aqualad, Garth and Tula, and each went their own way. Ronal reported back to Ocean-Master, who was not disappointed that their attack on their classmates failed, as they needed to operate in secrecy. Ronal and the others prepared for the next phase of the plan. Ronal participated in the attack of the royal palace and the kidnapping of Queen Mera. Ronal was one of many purists who ambushed Aqualad and his friends in the Old Roman's Trench. The tide turned when his fellow students from the Conservatory joined the fight. It took a spell from Ocean-Master to beat their opponents. Ronal had King Sha'ark at his mercy, but Topo saved him at the last moment. After the ambush, Ronal made it back to Ocean-Master's hideout, and overheard him revealing his true plan to Mera. He did not want the purists to reclaim Poseidonis; he wanted to create a civil war. Ronal turned on his master, and with the help of his classmates, forced Ocean-Master to retreat. For his bravery and decision to forsake the purists, Orin granted Ronal a full pardon. This did not sit well with King Sha'ark, though Topo and Lori Lemaris defended him. Powers and abilities * Atlantean attributes: Atlanteans, although human, have through scientific and sorcerous means developed several abilities which allow them to live comfortably under the sea: :* Breathe underwater: All Atlanteans are capable of surviving the aquatic atmosphere under the sea. Some accomplish this without the presence of visible gills. :* Temperature resilience: Resistant to low temperatures and the effects of freezing, although notably hindered by high temperatures. :* Durability: Dense flesh, although not invulnerable. :* Strength: Ranging from undetected levels to super strength. * Magic: As a student at the Conservatory of Sorcery, Ronal is skilled in sorcery. :* Hydrokinesis: Ronal can create hard water objects with the help of Water-Bearers. Appearances Background information * In the comics, Ronal was actually a merman, and married to Lori Lemaris. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Atlanteans Category:Conservatory of Sorcery Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with magical powers Category:Individuals with the ability to manipulate water